Many recurring problems in agriculture involve controlling the growth of undesirable vegetation that can, for instance, negatively affect the growth of desirable vegetation. To help control undesirable vegetation, researchers have produced a variety of chemicals and chemical formulations effective in controlling such unwanted growth.
In some cases, although a herbicide may be effective in controlling undesirable vegetation, it may also have a phytotoxic effect on a crop and cause injury or even kill the crop. Accordingly, safeners can be provided with the herbicide to limit the phytotoxicity of the herbicidal active ingredient.